gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scouting Around Harlingen
Scouting Around Harlingen is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Greater South Texas Council. This award is a rocker patch that goes around a White Center Patch for the council. = Activities = REQUIREMENTS FOR SCOUTING AROUND HARLINGEN Complete the starred activity (*) and three additional activities to earn the patch. 1. HARLINGEN ART FORUM GALLERY Location & Contact Information: 115 E. Jackson St. Harlingen, TX 78550 Phone: (956) 425-4030 Website: http://www.harlingenartforum.com Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 10:00am-5:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Tour the gallery. Discuss with your group the feelings that you get from viewing collections. Find a local artist’s work that you enjoy and ask a gallery volunteer for more information about the artist. 2. MUSEUMS OF PORT ISABEL Location & Contact Information: 317 Railroad Ave. Port Isabel, TX 78578 Phone: (956) 94307602 Website: http://www.portisabelmuseums.com Hours: Historic Museum & Treasures of the Gulf Museum: Tuesday thru Saturday: 10:00am-4:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Port Isabel Lighthouse: Daily 9:00am-5:00pm Call for Summer hours. Admission: Admission to all three sites: Children 4 and under: Free Students K-College with ID: $2.00 Adults: $7.00 What to do: Tour the museums and view the Fish Mural. Answer these questions: # When was the Fish Mural painted? : 2. The Historical Museum is housed in the Champion Building. What year was it built? : 3. How many Spanish ships were ship-wrecked off the Northern end of South Padre Island? 3. PALO ALTO BATTLEFIELD Location: Intersection of FM 511 and FM 1847 five miles north of Brownsville, TX Contact Information: Phone: (956) 541-2785 Website: http://www.nps.gov/paal Hours: Daily 8:00am-5:00pm Admission: Admission is free. What to do: Tour the battlefield and recite the Pledge of Allegiance. Visit the center and view the exhibits and orientation video. Answer these questions: # On what day did General Taylor arrive at Palo Alto? : 2. What kind of site is the Palo Alto Battlefield now? 4. SEA TURTLE, INC. Location & Contact Information: 6617 Padre Blvd. South Padre Island, TX Phone: (956) 761-4511 Website: http://www.seaturtleinc.com/ Hours: Tuesday thru Sunday: 10:00am-4:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Admission: Children under 5: Free Children over 5: $1.00 Adults: $3.00 What to do: Visit the center at 10:00am to see a Turtle Show. Talk to a volunteer about the different species of sea turtles, their importance to the environment, and what individuals can do to pull them back from the edge of extinction. Answer these questions: # Fossil turtles date back to what era? : 2. Instead of teeth, turtles are equipped with what? : 3. Are turtles cold-blooded or warm-blooded? **5. THE HARLINGEN ARTS & HERITAGE MUSEUM Location & Contact Information: 2425 Boxwood Harlingen, TX 78550 Phone: (956) 216-4301 Website: http://www.myharlingen.us/harlingen_museum.htm Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 10:00am-4:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Admission: Admission is free. Donations are encouraged. What to do: Tour the museum and learn about artists. Answer these questions: # What is the name of the founder of Harlingen? : 2. Who is Rigoberto Gonzalez? : 3. What university did he attend? : 4. Where did he travel to study Rembrandt? 6. HARLINGEN PERFORMING ARTS THEATRE Location & Contact Information: 1209 Fair Park Harlingen, TX 78550 Phone: (956) 412-7529 Website: http://www.harlingenplays.com Hours: Call to schedule a time to visit. Admission: Call to ask about rates. What to do: Research past plays and find out what plays showed on the year you were born. Answer these questions: # What year was the Country Playhouse organized? : 2. Between 1974 and 1980 the Playhouse presented its productions at what school? 7. GLADYS PORTER ZOO Location & Contact Information: 500 Ringold St. Brownsville, TX 78520 Phone: (956) 546-7187 Website: http://www.gpz.org Hours: Daily 9:00am-5:00pm Extended hours in summer Admission: Children under 2: Free Children 2-13: $6.00 Adults: $9.00 Group rates available. Call for details. What to do: Tour the zoo and take pictures of your favorite animals. 8. CAMILLE LIGHTNER PLAYHOUSE Location & Contact Information: 1 Dean Porter Park Brownsville, TX 78520 Phone: (956) 542-8900 Website: http://www.camilleplayers.cjb.net Hours: Call for show and workshop times. Admission: Tickets to shows: Children 12 and under: $5.00 Students: $10.00 Adults: $15.00 Tickets to workshops: $5.00 per person What to do: Watch a show or attend a workshop. 9. BROWNSVILLE HERITAGE COMPLEX Location & Contact Information: 1325 E. Washington St. Brownsville, TX 78520 Phone: (956) 541-5560 Website: http://brownsvillehistory.org/ Hours: Tuesday thru Saturday: 10:00am-4:00pm CLOSED Sunday & Monday Admission: Children under 10: $2.00 Students: $2.00 Adults: $4.00 What to do: The Heritage Complex consists of five facilities: Stillman House Museum, Brownsville Heritage Museum, Aiken Education Center, Heritage Resource Center, and Old City Cemetery Center. Tour these five areas. Answer these questions: # What year was the Stillman House built? : 2. Who was the founder of Brownsville? 10. BROWNSVILLE MUSEUM OF FINE ARTS Location & Contact Information: 660 E. Ringgold Brownsville, TX Phone: (956) 542-0941 Website: http://www.brownsvillemfa.org Hours: Wednesday: 10:00am-8:00pm Thursday thru Saturday: 10:00am-3:00pm CLOSED Sunday thru Tuesday Admission: Children: $3.00 Adults: $5.00 What to do: Tour the museum and find out which items are from local artists. Answer these questions: # The museum is adjacent to what? : 2. How big is the museum? See link for answers to questions. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = http://www.gsgst.org/images2/patches/Scouting%20Around%20Harlingen%20Requirements.pdf